


No looking back

by InsaneJul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay (sorta?), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Old Friends, Reunions, Seduction, Temporary Character Death, Vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJul/pseuds/InsaneJul
Summary: The creature that calls himself Reaper comes to visit Soldier: 76 to answer a few questions.





	No looking back

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a crazy cool piece of fan art! _https://sylphketor.tumblr.com/post/147934296846/well-jack-you-look-like-youre-enjoying-this_ Please go check it out! Eventually I will stop writing dark reaper76...

            Soldier: 76 was skulking around a dark alley by himself—just a regular Friday night. Do the forces of evil stop for a drink on Friday nights?

            Apparently, yes, because he found himself sitting down in the darkest corner, silence surrounding him, introspective. He doesn’t know where Ana is right now, probably hanging out in some abandoned base, drinking tea and feeling serenity at the prospect of being alone. She was always a solitary person. He really wasn’t—it was a new development in who he was after coming back.

            Speaking of coming back, he wondered how much Gabriel had changed since he last saw him—alive, smiling, tired and stressed but still wise-assering all over the place. The creature he saw—its voice, the way it looked—that couldn’t have been the Gabe he knew, his friend…and yet he only needed to hear it speak to know that it was.

            Almost as if on cue, the alleyway filled with some kind of black smoke. Jack leapt to his feet and reached for his rifle, but somehow his hand was stopped with a curl of the stuff. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, because he had a horrible sinking feeling he knew what was happening. And, unfortunately, he was right.

            The Reaper materialized in full directly in front of him. “Hello there, Jack,” he sneered.

            “Gabe…” he started, but couldn’t find the words to ask any of the questions he wanted to.

            “That’s not who I am anymore.”

            “That’s who you are to me. You can’t really think you’d fool me with this—this—façade, like you’ve become an entirely different person.”

            Reaper scoffed, which was already a harsh sound made even harsher by his destroyed vocal cords. “I _am._ You might have been blessed enough to keep being—you, or inasmuch as you can be, but can you do _this?_ ” he punctuated the accusation by turning half of himself into smoke and rising almost to the roof of the buildings surrounding them.

            “What the hell happened to you?” Jack finally found the question he was looking for.

            Gabriel—Reaper—the Thing—he sank down to Jack’s level and made a sound something like a sigh. “I don’t know.”

            Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you have any idea how much I…I was looking for you, Gabe. I didn’t want to believe only I had made it…you’re here, but I don’t even know what…”

            “You don’t know what I am,” Reaper finished, leaning more into Jack’s personal space. “You’ll be happy to know I don’t either.”

            Soldier took a step back. “Did you know that I…”

            “Of course I knew,” Gabriel waved a gloved hand. “I knew you were still alive. I’ve been looking for you. I’ve been looking for everyone.”

            “I heard you’re trying to kill us.”

            “Overwatch needs to pay,” Reaper growled. “How do you not see that? They took everything from us, Jack. They asked us to give them everything, and then they stole even more. I will _never_ let that happen to me again.”

            Jack snorted. “You think Talon will treat you any better?”

            “No, but now I don’t have anything to lose. No life, no job, no family…” he paused and turned his head slightly so his mask made it appear he was looking directly at Jack. “No friends, lovers…”

            “You’re not the only one.”

            Reaper moved closer until Soldier: 76 was pressed against the wall behind him. “I could change that.”

            “Whatever you’re trying, Gabe, it’s not—it won’t work. Things aren’t the same and we can’t just go back to whatever it was we were doing. What makes you think I even—“

            Jack was cut off by the disappearance of the Reaper. He turned his head sharply to look for him, but instead of seeing anything, his visor fell off his face. He reached up towards the back of his head, wondering who the hell had undone the mask—but was met with only air. He took a deep breath in and began to cough. Something heavy and heady was in the air—something getting into his lungs—something familiar—

            “Gabe!” he choked out, realizing what was happening. The wraith half-materialized in front of him. “You’re trying to…trying to suffocate me…”

            Instead of a response, his lungs were once again filled with the smoke, a terribly familiar smell and even the _feeling_ , like he didn’t even need to think, but was completely consumed with the knowledge that Gabriel was _here,_ that he was _close,_ as close as he could possibly be. This time, he managed to exhale the smoke without coughing too much, and he heard a soft chuckle coming from somewhere around him—coming from _everywhere_ around him—and when he opened his eyes to look he realized everything was black.

            Jack’s entire body was enveloped in the wraith’s _almost intangible_ form, there was no pressure on him and yet he was hyperaware of the creature’s presence, of _Gabriel’s_ presence. He breathed deeply in again to try and get another lungful of his old lover, who laughed again as he exhaled it.

            “Well Jack, you seem to be enjoying this…”

            Something that _could have been_ hands takes hold of his shoulders and keeps him pressed against the wall. A ghost of a touch over his lips, like a kiss, but nothing like a kiss, where smoke billows in and out of his mouth. Jack greedily pulls it in with his lips and tongue and inhales, desperate to feel like Gabriel is here with him. He groans when the Reaper pulls away, but not entirely. He stays close, but he is removed from Jack’s body. Jack blinks and looks into the red glowing specks of light, which he can only assume are the eyes of a man who used to be his friend, his lover. “I miss you…” he can’t help but say.

            “I missed you too.”

            “Gabriel…”

            “I’m not the person you knew.”

            “I don’t care,” Jack reached forward, one hand outstretched into the dark mist. “I want you. When you’re close it _feels_ like Gabe. Please.”

            The Reaper reforms entirely before him, glaring and looking like he might retort with something cruel, but then he disappears again.

            Heavy mist surrounds Jack, so thick he can _feel_ it but still intangible enough that he cannot touch it. It caresses his body, like millions of tiny hands everywhere at once. On his face, his neck, throat, chest, hips, even lower. Jack groans again when he feels the ghost of friction on his groin, which had already begun to get hard, and cants his hips forward desperately to only be met with air. The Reaper’s laugh—nothing like Gabriel’s, and Gabriel’s all the same—swept through the alley, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. He continued to use that damn wraith-mist against Jack, and it felt _too damn good_ and _not nearly enough_ at the same time.

            “Gabe…” he gasped. “Fucking…stop it. If you’re not going to…if you can’t…stop.”

            “But I thought you were having fun,” Gabriel finally reformed and cocked his head at Jack.

            “Don’t fucking tease me, Gabe. I already told you we can’t have any of that back.”

            “Ah, but you still want me,” the Reaper had a hint of amusement in his voice.

            “I want _Gabriel._ ”

            “Then you won’t find what you’re looking for with me.”

            “Please…” Jack reached forward, for the creature’s mask. “I want to see…”

            “No, you don’t!” Reaper turned his head away. “You really don’t.”

            “Why are you still trying if you don’t want me to—“

            “I’m not trying anything. You’re lucky I remember enough of being Gabriel to not want to kill you yet,” Reaper hissed, and vanished.

            Jack breathed a sigh of—was it relief of disappointment?—and sank down to his knees on the ground. It really was Gabriel, but he still seemed to be lost to Jack forever.


End file.
